


Changed

by WarpedMinded



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F, Twenty Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Max chat  - prompt '20 Years Later'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Changed  
>  **Fandom:** 2 Broke Girls  
>  **Pairing:** Max/Caroline  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 339  
>  **Summary:** Caroline and Max chat  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own 2 Broke Girls, nor any of the characters, and I do not make any money from writing this.  
>  **Author Notes:** This was written for **Challenge #23** _'Twenty Years Later.._.' at [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash_land](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/).

"You two lesbos?" The snarky teen with ugly makeup blurted out loud when Max walked up to the conveyor belt with her cake mixes.

Caroline looked shocked, as if she didn't realize after all these years people still didn't change. Max on the other hand didn't take the crap. She may be forty, but she wasn't going to let anyone speak to her and Caroline that way.

"Listen up you tweeked out little turd that doesn't flush down the toilet. It wouldn't be any of your business if I were gay or not. Just do your damn job of ringing our items through the register, and we will then be on our merry way, after paying you. Got that Bozo the Clown?" The teen swallowed while nodding.

"Your total is $40.79." Max paid it with a sigh and looked back at Caroline with a smirk.

"Wanna go back to our place and fool around?" Max' smirk widened when Caroline blushed.

Caroline pushed passed her girlfriend who got a nice grope of her ass as she walked by. "I can't believe one box of cake mix costs 10 dollars now. Everything costs so much now a days."

As they were walking outside when Max said, "Yeah... too bad I can't get you to put on those skimpy outfits and go outside to our corner and sell yourself for some money. I would pay for it."

"You get it for free, so I don't know why you would want to pay for it."

Max shrugged and linked arms with her best friend/girlfriend. "I don't know either. Back when we lived in that apartment, I really thought you were going to get your money back, and we could have moved to a nicer place."

Caroline looked at Max sadly, "I'm sorry it never happened."

"Nuh-uh, none of the girly crying shit. We are grown women, have been for over twenty years."

While opening the door to their apartment of 10 years, Caroline smiled and kissed Max' cheek, "I love you too sweetie."

 

**The End**


End file.
